A Fiddler's Dream
by HP.PJ.IC.IH
Summary: When Fuschia Dandelion and her brother Terrence are both chosen to represent District 11 in the 22nd annual Hunger Games, she realizes she must not only fight for her life, but those of her family as well.
1. They Both Knew it was True

**Chapter 1: They Both Knew it Was True**

Fuschia looked out the window and sighed in content when she took a whiff of the air. A sweet perfume of flowers filled her nose. "It is almost spring, Ixia!" she exlaimed happily to her three year old sister. The girl squealed in delight. "Alright, let us take you to Mrs. Falmond's." Mrs. Falmond was the Dandelion's neighbour. She was a rather old woman, and was slightly crippled, therefore she could not work in the fields. Out of kindness, she would watch several young ones while their parents and elder siblings were working. She was a Godsend to Fuschia and her family.

The fifteen year girl walked her sister next door and made it back in time to see her father leave for the fields. "Good bye, Pappa! Enjoy the first day of spring!" she kissed her father's cheek gently, and then skipped off to awake her brother. "Come on, Terrence, we begin planting today!" A boy walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes slightly. He looked to be around nine years old, but was actually twelve. He looked much like his mother, not only just facial features, but in build as well. He was very skinny, much like his sister, but would be that way even if they were not deprived of proper meals. He had dark curly hair and dark brown eyes that shone in firelight. This was Terrence Dandelion.

"Morning, Fuschia. It's time to plant already? It's still so cool out. If only Mum were here! She promised me she would make me some nice woollen socks." Terrence complained.

"Never mind, Terrence, just hurry up. If we don't leave right this minute we'll be late, and if we're late, then Pappa will get fined and we'll both get a mighty good public lashing in the Square." Fuschia snapped, trying to keep the topic of conversation away from their mother.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Terrence grumbled. He finished lacing his leather boots and then the two began to walk together to the cotton fields.

"It's almost Reaping Day," Fuschia said. "You didn't sign up for any tesserae, did you?" She hoped he would say no. Her name was already in nineteen times, and she didn't want her brother to increase his chance at all to get reaped.

"I know you told me not to, Fuschia, but I couldn't just watch our family starve! I'm going to be head of the family once Pappa dies, and we both know that it's going to be soon, and so I need to help provide for you guys."

"Terrence Dandelion, what a positively horrid thing to say!" Fuschia shrieked, shocked at her brother's comments.

The boy just kept walking. "We both know it's true. He's old, and worn out from all the work he's done in his life. He's been sick recently too, and you know it. And he just hasn't been right in the head since Mum died last fall."

Fuschia knew he was right, but wouldn't admit it to herself. She looked over to her brother and saw a single silver tear falling down his dusty cheek. She embraced her brother, and there the two of them wept the loss of their mother and the illness of their father, as well as the foul world their sister was living in.

Around midday, the two siblings worked side-by-side, planting cotton in the fields. Fuschia smiled when her best friend, Faman, ran up to them, looking tired and out of breath. She was surprised to see that his eyes were red and puffy, as well as being wet with tears.

"Faman, what is the matter?" she asked him.

"I just came from the field next door. Your father had a heart attack. We don't know what caused it, but he didn't make it."

Fuschia collapsed into her friend's arms and the screams of she and her brother were soon all anyone could hear.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

Fuschia did not know how she and her siblings could survive without their father. After a brief funeral, the three siblings went back to their home, all of them incredibly upset and shaken. Fuschia refused to take in charity, and vowed that while she was alive Terrence and Ixia would not be placed into an orphanage. Terrence and Fuschia did what they could for poor Ixia, making sure she ate enough, and treating her as though she were their daughter. Terrence ate the least of all of them. He explained that as head of the family, everyone else had to eat before him. And so, life without Thresh Dandelion continued, never to end.

"Terrence, can you please take Ixia next door while I fix my hair?" Fuschia asked. It was the day of the Reaping. She was wearing her very best cotton dress - a pink buttoned-down thing coming up to about her knees - and had her hair into a neat braided bun. Terrence wore his very best white cotton shirt, and a pair of slacks as well as his very nice, freshly polished, brown loafers. The pair of them, their eyes still filled with fear and sorrow, made sure to look their nicest.

They walked hand-in-hand to the Square, before they were seperated according to boys and girls. And yet they still kept their eyes on each other, making sure not to get one another out of the other's sight.

Hissya Gargoyle, the Capitol woman who escorted the two tributes from District 11, tapped on the microphone. Today she was wearing a ridiculous orange wig and an evergreen dress with large shoulderpads. Overall, she looked like a carrot. Fuschia, no matter how upset she usually was, actually smiled at the horrible get-up.

They watched a brief video explaining about the war, as well as why the Hunger Games existed. Eventually, Hissya walked back up to the microphone and began to speak. "Today we will choose our two tributes that will be entered in the 22nd annual Hunger Games. We shall do ladies first." Hissya fiddled her hand around in a ball filled with names until she finally pulled out a tiny, white piece of paper with a single name on it.

Hissya called out the name in a high pitched, shrilly voice, "Fuschia Dandelion!"

Fuschia's heart began to pound in her chest as she stared at the foul Capitol woman. The people next to her started to walk away, forming a circle away from her, as though she was a contagious disease one must keep away from. She glanced at Terrence and saw that he was silently crying, but trying to be brave. She walked up onto the stage. She would be brave, for Terrence and Ixia.

Fuschia just stood there, waiting for Hissya to choose a male tribute. Once again, the woman pulled out a single piece of paper. This would make a big difference in Fuschia's survival. The person from her district would be important.

The same voice that had called her name called another very familiar one.

Terrence Dandelion.


	3. Final Goodbyes

**Chapter 3: Final Goodbyes**

A strangled cry errupted from Fuschia's mouth as Terrence reluctantly walked up beside his sister. Hissya eyed them curiously. "Siblings?" she asked. Fuschia wrapped her arms around her brother, who was trying to be brave, trying not to cry, and nodded. Hissya walked back up to the microphone and spoke into it. "We welcome a brother and a sister today! The first sibling tributes in the history of the Hunger Games. I give to you, Fuschia and Terrence Dandelion, our tributes for District 11! Happy Hunger Games to all, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Suddenly, Fuschia remembered Ixia. "IXIA! I MUST SEE MY BABY SISTER!" she tried to run from the peacekeepers, but they were fast. One of them gave her a hard slap in the face as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Shut up, girl. I will arrange for someone to fetch your sister. Where is she?"

Fuschia told him where to go. She and Terrence were soon escorted to a large study room with elegant furniture, where they were locked inside. "Oh, Terrence, how _could _you take that tesserae! Who will watch Ixia now?" tears streamed down her face. Most likely, with no one to care for her, Ixia would be placed in an orphanage, where she could not hear stories of her parents or siblings, asides from knowing that both Fuschia and Terrence were placed, unwillingly, into the Hunger Games.

"I - I'm sorry, Fuschia... I guess the odds aren't exactly in her favour right now..." Terrence grumbled, sharing his sister's tears.

"You think? Her whole family will be dead within a matter of weeks!" Fuschia screamed and stood up quickly.

"So you have no faith that we can do this?" Terrence asked.

Fuschia sat down and looked at her feet. "It will be hard, Terrence. But - together, you and I... We will win for Ixia."

"But - only one of us can!"

"And it will be you," Fuschia replied bitterly. "Don't give me that," she said as Terrence tried to argue. "I will protect you with my very life, die for you if I must, which most likely, I will. You may be the man of the family, but I am the eldest. I have lived in this horrid country for as long as I liked, and I will _die _before you do."

Terrence wept. "We - we must _both _die then."

The siblings were interrupted when a Peace Keeper escorted baby Ixia and Faman into the room. Terrence ran to grab Ixia and hugged her tenderly. "Faman!" Fuschia cried, running to her best friend's arms and crying into his shoulder. "Will you - will you help Ixia? I will never let her go to an orphanage. I - I just won't."

Faman shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I would never let anything happen to her. Mother has already decided that we can feed one more mouth..."

"Boy, bring the baby now, your time is up!" the harsh voice of a Peace Keeper declared.

"I love you, Fuschia," Faman whispered in her ear. He gave her lips a quick kiss, and walked away. Deep in her heart, Fuschia was glad that he was gone - for he didn't have to see her scarlet cheeks. But she would miss her friend. Until now, she had never even thought of him romantically, and now, just as she was about to leave on her death sentence...


	4. The Train

**Chapter 4: The Train**

Soon Fuschia and Terrence, still weeping bitterly, were shoved onto a train along with Hissya. Both of them were quite anxious to meet their mentors - as without the mentors, they were certain to die immediately.

Terrence's mentor was Abraham Marigold. He was shy of thirty years old and had competed in and won the sixth annual Hunger Games. He was a tall man, much like their father had been. His face was worn and tired, yet his clothes yelled _wealth! _

Fuschia's mentor was a little different. She was a woman of almost forty years old, by the name of Harriet Riimand. Fuschia was very surprised to find that this woman was her mentor, for she was quite famous among District 11. She was the very first Hunger Games victor.

"Miss Riimand," Fuschia greeted her cordially.

"Call me Harriet, Fuschia. I'm going to say it quite plainly, I wish you the best of luck, and yet I am very depressed anyone, especially children such as you and your brother, are forced to endure such tortures. I was your age when I competed," Harriet explained she patted Fuschia's head with a coppery hand and continued to speak in a calm, soothing voice. "It was a terrible year. The Capitol was just doing whatever they wanted, as even though they had won the war, they wanted immediate revenge. They pretty much threw everything they had at us. I won out of sheer luck. It was the first year, you see, so I had no mentor. It was just me alone, with a twelve year old boy. I was frightened, of course, but I did my very best... And, I won. I will not go into details, for it is too terrifying for me to bring up again, and I wish not to cause you nightmares before you are even in the arena. I will allow you to spend the rest of the day enjoying the luxuries of the train and spending time with your brother. We start coming up with strategies after breakfast tomorrow morning, understood?"

Fuschia nodded and shook the woman's hand. "I much appreciate the help, Harriet... I will do whatever I can to protect my brother."

Harriet gave the girl a wink. "Exactly,"

* * *

After both Fuschia and Terrence were finished talking to their mentors, they were told where their rooms were. Fuschia, you're just down the hall, see that door on the left? That's your room." Hissya explained. "And Terrence, your room is on the other side of the train, first door on the right, you'll know what it is when you come to it."

Terrence grumbled. "I will stay with my sister,"

Hissya looked taken aback. "You don't wish to have your own big room?" Terrence shook his head.

"I will stay with my sister."

"Very well," Hissya sighed. "Now off you go, I expect you both to look presentable for dinner!"

"Terrence, you didn't have to upset her... She was only trying to be generous." Fuschia told her brother once Hissya had skipped off into another part of the train.

"You don't understand, Fuschia. I won't leave you alone in the hands of the Capitol." Terrence explained. Fuschia understood. From now on, they would not be seperated for too often. They would share Fuschia's room, eat meals together, and hopefully, do training together.

"Very well, little brother, let us go." Fuschia kissed the top of her brother's head, grabbed his hand, and the two of them walked down the corridor until they came to a tall oak door with beautiful, ornate carvings.

They opened the door to a large room. In it was a queensized bed, a vanity, a large wardrobe already filled with clothes for both siblings, and then a door leading a large bathroom. "I could get used to this," Terrence sighed and flopped onto the bed.

Fuschia eyed him curiously. "You will do no such thing," she snapped. "We cannot enjoy such luxury while firstly, we are headed to our deaths, and secondly, our baby sister is at home starving to death." Terrence nodded.

"Very well, dear sister..." Terrence continued to lie on the bed and soon drifted off into a restless sleep.

Fuschia decided to allow her brother a short nap, and walked over to the wardrobe. She bit her lip at the sight of such clothes... _District 11 cotton, _she thought to herself. _Clothing made from slave labour. _She told herself that she would not wear the clothes, but realized she would have nothing else to wear, and eventually settled on a plain green blouse and a black skirt that came down to her knees. Quickly, she pinned up her hair in an appropriate manner, and put in a butterfly clip that had been her mother's. She kissed her brother's forehead, and decided that she was going to explore the train a little bit.

She walked down a corridor, looking for the dining room, when she heard the voices of Harriet and Abraham.

"The two of them will never survive this!" Abraham was saying in a loud, distressed voice.

"I'm sure they will be fine, Abe... If we play their situation correctly." Harriet replied. Unlike the other mentor, her voice was as calm as it had been earlier.

"You mean, we for sure play them as siblings who have left only their baby sister behind after both of their parents passed away, and hope we can get some pity-sponsors?"

Harriet smiled contentedly. "That's exactly what I mean, Abe... It's the only way."

Abraham nodded. "I suppose you're right. Do you have any idea of the girl's talents? The boy has nothing but sheer will and determination."

Fuschia scowled when she heard that. Her brother was very talented!

"I believe the girl has talent, peristence, _hope_. She will do anything to keep her brother alive, even if she has to lay down her own life. This is her greatest strenght as well as her greatest flaw... Let us hope that no one will use it against her," Harriet explained.

Abe grunted. "Yeah, I'm sure the Careers will _never _think of that," he said sarcastically.

Fuschia walked into the room. "No one will take my brother from me, and I will make sure it stays that way."


	5. The Ultimate Seeder

**Chapter 5: The Ultimate Seeder**

Abraham and Harriet looked worriedly at the skinny girl. Her blue eyes were sparkling with anger and protection over her brother as she walked right into the room and slapped Abe hard in the face. "That's for saying my brother has no talents," she spat.

Both of the mentors were taken aback for a moment. However, after a few seconds at staring at Fuschia, they looked back at each other and smiled. "I like this kid," Abe said. "She's got spunk. I think with a little training she could win this thing."

Harriet nodded. "I quite, agree, Abe!"

"I'm not going to win the Games," Fuschia screamed and frowned. "I'm going to stay alive as long as possible to protect my brother. Nothing more nothing less."

The two victors looked at her and nodded. "Very well," Harriet said at last. "Now, go spend time with your brother."

Fuschia nodded and walked out of the room without looking back at the still very shocked mentors. "Fuschia! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Terrence yelled when he saw her from down the corridor. In his hands he carried a large bag of sunflower seeds. "Do you want to have a seed-spitting contest? Whoever wins can be the Ultimate Seeder and win a prize!"

The girl smiled at her brother's enthusiasm. She was glad that they could do something to keep their minds off of everything back home and the Games. "Sure, Terr. What kind of prize?"

Terrence grinned, excited that her sister had asked. "Well, I found a violin in the room that was supposed to be for me, and I figured that whoever won could have it."

A look of sheer contentment appeared on Fuschia's face at the thought of having her own violin. When she was little, her father had constantly played for them. He had taught Fuschia to play the violin and years later she had taught Terrence. However, four years ago, a Peace Keeper had come to their house claiming they hadn't paid the proper taxes. So, he took the beautiful, hand-made violin, leaving the Dandelion home sad and silent.

"You're on, little brother."

They headed out to the balcony on the side of the train. Although the train was going very fast, the two children found it quite easy to walk around and play their game. "I'm going first." Terrence declared. He popped a seed in his mouth and spat it as far as he possibly could. It landed reasonibly far away, probably close to two metres. "Beat that, Fuschia."

"Are you serious? I could beat that blindfolded with both arms behind my back while standing on one foot." And, indeed, when Fuschia spat her seed, it landed almost triple the distance of Terrence's.

They continued their game, with Fuschia winning every time, until all the seeds were strewn in one wet mess all over the balcony. "I guess you're the Ultimate Seeder," Terrence sighed as the two of them went to retrieve the violin.

"Seeder, eh? I think I could get used to that." Fuschia replied.

"Yeah, they could be like, code names for the arena!" Terrence shrieked. "What should I be called?"

"How about Pinecone Face?" Fuschia suggested.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Seeder." Terrence replied sarcastically.

"Iron Fist?"

Terrence smiled. "I think I like that. Makes me sound strong!"

They reached the room they were sharing and Terrence handed his sister the violin. It was the perfect size for her, and soon she was playing a fiddle song her father had written and taught her several years ago. Terrence danced along to the music and both of them were very happy. They continued playing together for several hours, until Fuschia finally ordered her brother to go clean up for dinner. "I'll meet you on the dining car in fifteen minutes, OK, Iron Fist?" Fuschia said and kissed her brother's head.

"Whatever you say, Seeder," Terrence replied with a wink.

After he had walked out, Fuschia laughed to herself. "Seeder and Iron Fist, the tributes of District 11... We will conquer this year."

And with that, she skipped off to dinner feeling happier than she had the whole ride.


	6. Arguements and Strategies

**Chapter 6: Arguments and Strategies**

Fuschia and Terrence sat mainly in silence at dinner. Although the two of them had had such a good time earlier, it was still not easy to sit on a Capitol train, eating Capitol food, wearing Capitol clothes, and heading to the Capitol. Fuschia had a knot of fear in her stomach that wouldn't go away. What would happen to Ixia? The question ran through her mind several times. And still, she tried to enjoy the food while she could.

Harriet and Abraham agreed that they needed to get as much food into the two tributes before they entered the Arena. Even so, the food they ate growing up, or rather the lack of, would help them greatly in the Arena. "The tributes from Districts 1 and 2 especially will be used to nothing less than a delicious, four-course meal. You guys, however, have an advantage. Destroy their food supply and their lives are over."

Fuschia took note of that and continued on eating. On her plate she had helped herself to a delicious chicken, seasoned with lemon and orange. She had a large helping of mashed potatoes with butter and gravy, as well as a rich, pale green drink tasting very much of mint.

"Abe, what do we do when we first enter? The bloodbath scares me every year..." Terrence asked as he took a sip of his mango smoothie.

"Grab whatever you can and run away as fast as you possibly can. Worked for me when I was there." Abe replied.

"Me too," Harriet added quietly.

"What if we can't grab anything?" Fuschia asked quickly.

Abe smiled. "Between the two of you, you're sure to get something."

Terrence and Fuschia nodded. "Um - this question has been bothering me for a bit, but..." Terrence began. "What if the two of us are the last people in the Arena?"

Fuschia gulped. She hoped that that wouldn't happen... Of course, she would naturally kill herself if such a situation occured. "I'd kill myself," she finally said.

Terrence stared at her with wide brown eyes. "You will do no such thing!"

"I will too!" Fuschia snapped. "How many times must I say that it is I who will die first?"

"NO, Fuschia, it will be me! I am the man of the family now! I must protect my sister!" Terrence stood up and shouted.

"Calm down, Terrence! I am the eldest! I must help my family!"

Terrence sat back down. "Seeder, we - we need to win together, then."

Fuschia looked at him. "How will that be possible? I mean... There have never been two tributes who won before, and I doubt that the Capitol will allow something. In fact, I'm sure they'd be absolutely giddy at the thought of siblings trying to kill each other."

Abe interrupted their arguement with a comment. "Fuschia, Terrence. You mustn't fight in the Arena, you hear? If you two split up, then most likely, one of you will die. If you get too angry... Well, what would happen if you were up a tree and tried to kill each other?"

Both siblings had to admit that Abe had a point.

"Very well... We'll - we'll just have to see how things go..." Fuschia muttered. "I'm done. I'm going to bed." She stood up. "Terrence, are you coming with me?"

Her brother nodded. "Yes, Fuschia..."

They walked out together and got ready for bed. Once laying under the warm sheets, Fuschia put her arms around the young boy and kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Iron Fist. Sweet Dreams."

The next morning, Fuschia awoke to warm sunshine streaming through the windows of the train. She just about sang at the look of the spring sunshine, that was, until she remembered why she was where she was.

A knock on the door interrupted her not-so-pleasant thoughts. "Come in!" she shrieked.

Hissya walked in. She had on a large neon pink wig, a neon yellow skirt and blazer, as well as a large neon green tie. Her lips were coloured a deep purple, and her eyelashes seemed to have grown at least a good six inches overnight.

"Ah, Fuschia, Terrence, here we are! We are in the Capitol already! Come see it and all it's glory!"

Terrence jumped out of bed and ran to the window. "Wow, Fuschia, come here! It really is beautiful."

Through the thick glass window, Fuschia saw the large Capitol. It was a beautiful place. The trees and the grass were all a dark green. The flowers were so colourful they looked almost fake. Everything seemed to be made of glass. Fuschia took in the beauty and then turned away. This was the Capitol after all! She could never enjoy such a place... Everything she had ever had or wanted in her life had been taken by the Capitol! Her mother, her father, her sister, her brother, her own life, her freedom, her money, her violin... The list went on and on.

"You start training today," Hissya said at last. "And tomorrow comes the chariots! Such fun, such fun! Come now, you must meet your stylists."

Fuschia and Terrence quickly threw on the proper attire and then walked outside of their room.

Two curious people stood there. Fuschia smirked realizing that they naturally, had to be their stylists.

* * *

**So, I know I haven't really done an author's comment since like, the first chapter, but I really do want to know what you guys think! I'm sure some of you probably can guess what is going to happen and how this ends, but that's alright. I probably have a few extra ideas that you wouldn't think of. ;) Anyways, what do you think the stylists are going to be like? What strategies do you think the kids should use? What do you think of the mentors and the escort?**

**I plan on updating a lot more now, just so you know... :) I'm hoping to have this story done by September at the latest. **

**Thanks, and I look forward to reading your reviews!**

**~Willowstar **


	7. Beauty Session

**Chapter 7: Beauty Session**

Fuschia smiled when she saw the two stylists. They were eccentric and colourful, and both had large grins plastered on their faces.

The first one was a tall male with lavendar skin. He had very narrow slits for eyes, but the two siblings could still see quite clearly the two green iris's that lit up his face. His thick black hair was pulled back into one long braid, and he had a handlebar mustache gracing the area of flesh above his mouth. "My name is Fellex." he said stiffly. "I will be the stylist of the boy." He stepped forward and shook Terrence's hand.

Fuschia stared at awe at her stylist. The woman was obviously from the Capitol. Her skin was of a normal peach colour, but with a slight pink tinge. Her lips were a dark red and her eyes were a deep, clear blue. She had long fingernails painted like a peacock's plumage. Long peacock feathers were delicately placed atop her eyelashes, giving her a slightly rebellious look. She smiled at Fuschia and gave her a quick squeeze. "I am Jennovia. As you have most likely assumed by now, I will help to make you even more beautiful than you already are."

Harriet and Abe both smiled as they watched the two siblings, who were still quite shocked by the appearances of the people before them. Breaking an awkward pause, Abe cleared his throat. "Jennovia, Fellex, make them presentable, please. We need to have them as well as their chariot ready in ten hours. See you then," he said and eyed the two tributes.

"Come, Terrence." Fellex beckoned. Terrence's eyes moved slightly so he could see his sister's face. She nodded stiffly, clearly telling him that Fellex could be trusted. Terrence blew a kiss to Fuschia and then walked away with Fellex.

"Alrighty then!" Jennovia squealed. "It's time to make you beautiful!" she grasped Fuschia's hand and led her to the exit of the train. Thousands - no, millions - of people were standing outside yelling and chanting and screeching in delight at a sight of the District 11 tribute. Fuschia could feel her heart pounding in her chest... These were Capitol people. They cheered for her now, but did they not understand the horrible thing that they celebrated so regularily?

Fuschia was taken to a large, white room. She was told to lie down on a reclining chair, which reminded her of the pictures of what people a long, long time ago had called the 'dentist'. She waited a long time whilst several Capitol people, who could only be her prep team, re-made her. They plucked her eyebrows, waxed her legs, brushed and trimmed her hair accordingly... And when she finally looked in the mirror, all she could think of was how beautiful she really looked.

Her black hair, usually so straight, now had a slight curl at the ends. Her golden brown eyes glistened. The face that had once been so flawed had naught a single blemish. She looked better than she ever had in her entire life.

"Now that we're done with you," one of the prep team said. "we're going to send you to Jennovia and she will get you an appropriate outfit."

Fuschia nodded and was led to another room, a gray circular one filled with many outfits. Jennovia stood at the end of the room and smiled when she saw Fuschia. "You look lovely," she said. "Now we just have to find you the perfect outfit." She searched about the room until she finally found something that was, in a word, perfect.

"Here we are!" she shrieked in glee.

Fuschia stared what was most definitly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

* * *

**Well then, how did you like that..? What do you think of Fellex and Jennovia? Are they going to be trustworthy? What do you think Fuschia's dress will look like? What will happen at the opening ceremonies?**

**Please review!**

**~Willowstar**


	8. The Chariots and The Freesias

**Chapter 8: The Chariots and the Freesias**

Seeder and Terrence nervously held hands and boarded the District 11 chariot. She bit her lip, wondering what would happen and who she would meet. She would need to be friendly with the others, that was for sure. She and Terrence would need to find allies.

The chariot began to move and both siblings just about lost their footing. However, they remained hand-in-hand and tried to remain calm. "Smile," Abe hissed.

The two Dandelion children both plastered nervous grins on their face.

They could hear the crowd cheering ahead of them. The District 1 tributes had arrived. They were smiling broadly, their chests puffed out in an incredibly proud manner. Their names were Silk and Royale, silly names in the eyes of many of the other districts.

Next came District 2. They were dressed all in gray, and they each held a large bejewled spear in their hands. Henrietta and Damien.

The district 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 12 tributes were relatively uninteresting, except for the girl, Rinatta in district 7, and the boy, Bermesto in 9.

The District 4 tributes, however, were incredibly interesting. They were wearing many layers of fishnets, with coral necklaces around their necks and starfish earrings. Seashells decorated their hair, and both of them seemed to be nervous, just as the two siblings were. The girl looked to be seventeen at least. She had long red hair and sparkling green eyes. The boy was practically a shorter, more masculine version of the girl.

President Snow announced their names loudly. "Caspia and Caspian Freesia,"

She realized with a shock that there were two pairs of siblings in the Games that year.

Finally, she and Terrence were shown to the rest of Panem. They passed strange looking people, all of whom were wearing wild outfits in all variety of colours. Many of them clapped and cheered as they passed, and some even threw flowers at the two tributes!

"Announcing, Fuschia and Terrence Dandelion from District 11; Our second pair of sibling tributes." President Snow declared in a loud, powerful voice.

Seeder shuddered at the sound of the president's monotone voice. It was a frightening and yet lulling sound indeed.

The Capitol people stared in awe at the outfits that she and her brother wore. She was wearing a long dress, the colour of grass on a warm spring day. The hem of the dress was decorated with flowers and stalks of wheat. Her hair was filled with flowers and her treasured butterfly clip held back her bangs. All-in-all, she was extraordinarily beautiful and quite pleasing to the eyes.

Terrence was wearing a suit, but it matched her dress well. It was the same green and was also garbed with wheat. He smiled nervously and waved to the audience, who screamed and cheered at the sign of courage.

Once the ceremonies were over, the two hurried over to see the District 4 tributes. "Hello, Caspia and Caspian. I am Fuschia and this is my brother Terrence."

Terrence and Caspian shook hands and started chatting contentedly. Caspia, however, pulled Seeder aside and whispered in her ear. "You are like me, I'm sure," she said. "We both wish to protect our brothers." Seeder nodded at the girl's comment. "We should work together to keep them safe. Only one can win, but - we'll see what happens."

Seeder stared at the girl in shock. "You - you want to form an alliance?" she choked out.

Caspia nodded. "Yes, Fuschia Dandelion. I believe that the four of us could make a difference in the end of these Games."

A slight smile appeared on Seeder's lips when Caspia held out her hand. Seeder took it, and for a moment, they felt refreshed and filled with hope.

But only for a moment, because they knew that regardless, one of the boys would have to die.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN... So, what do you think? Do you think the alliance will last? Do you like the Freesia siblings? Can they be trusted?**

**Please review! It only takes a moment and I really want to hear what people think of my work!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
